Anniversary Surprises
by yupimstillhere
Summary: It’s Percy’s birthday and Annabeth has a little surprise for him.


Knock. Knock. Knock.

I groaned. I wanted to kill whoever was knocking on my cabin door at… I looked at my clock. 5:00. I know that I usually wake up early, but my alarm clock was set for 5:45 and I don't like waking up earlier than that.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There it is again. That annoying sound.

"I'm coming," I yelled, probably waking anything that was lucky enough to still be asleep in my cabin. "Wait a second." I dragged my body out of the bed and went over and opened the door. There was no one in my cabin, which was really odd. As I opened the door, a wave of light hit me and I squinted. Soon, two smiling faces came into view. I tilted my head and thought for a second. I slammed the door shut.

Go Me!

I heard a grunt behind the door. I was too sleepy care what they thought right now. I got back into bed and closed my eyes. The door burst open. The two faces walked towards me. One ripped off the covers while the other turned the lamp on.

"Get up," Piper McLean said, after making sure I wasn't able to reach my covers without getting up. "We've got practice."

"Whaddaya mean?" I said groggily, sitting up.

"I mean your special surprise," she said, as if that helped.

They were both dressed as if they were about to teach an 80's dance class. Piper had on some tights and an oversized t-shirt with booty shorts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing sweatbands and trainers. Hazel Levesque was wearing tights with booty shorts and one of those off-the-shoulder shirts that showed one strap of your tank top. She also had a ponytail, sweatbands, and trainers.

Piper pulled me up. "C'mon, Annabeth. We have to go find somewhere where we can practice without any interruptions." She started to take me towards the door.

"But I'm not dressed."

"You are dressed fine enough for what we're doing."

I looked down at my pajamas. I had on a tank top and some sweatpants. They hadn't even let me put on shoes. I wished I knew what we were doing.

I was dragged into a grassy clearing that was far away from the camp and into the woods. I was getting rather suspicious.

"Since today is the big day, we need to get in a lot of extra practice," reasoned Hazel.

Big day? What does she mean by big day?

Big day. Big day. Big- Oh.

That big day.

It was Percy Jackson's birthday today which meant that it was also our anniversary. Piper and Hazel had agreed to help me with a big surprise for it.

"We should get back about an hour before the campfire to get you ready," said Piper.

"Why an hour?" I asked.

"Because it takes time to look good."

"Are you saying that I don't look good?"

"No. It's just that you can look even better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm."

"Guys," Hazel warned.

"Let's just get this over with." Piper said.

We got into our positions. "I don't wanna make…" I started.

"No," I said again.

We were now sitting in my cabin after a painful 11 hours. I had been allowed to eat something that was stolen from the kitchens. Piper was trying to get me to wear heels. Hazel, like me, was also protesting against the torture contraptions for feet but I could see her resolve cracking.

"What else would you wear?" Piper asked.

"My white high tops."

"With that outfit?"

I looked at my clothing in the mirror on the wall. I was wearing a strapless dress(I had protested against that, too.) that had blue, purple, and pink stripes on it with white dots and some black splotches on the skirt. My hair was styled in a half-up, half-down bun.

I looked at her. "Yes, with this outfit."

She stared at me. Then she sighed, "Well then. It's your gift."

I smiled. I went over and gave her a hug. She seemed surprised at first, but then she hugged back.

I knew that she was under more stress than I was right now. Her and Hazel had planned the whole thing. I was just the carrier of the plan. I held out one arm towards Hazel and she gladly got up.

Piper pulled back first. "Thanks, Annabeth."

I simply smiled again.

"Let's go, guys," Hazel said. "Dinner ends in five."

Piper and Hazel put on some robes to cover their outfits while I just put on my cap. While we were walking, Percy came running towards us.

"Have either of you seen Annabeth?" He fired off questions. "Why weren't you at dinner? Why are you both wearing robes? What's going on at the campfire tonight that no one will tell me about? Where do you think Annabeth-"

Piper cut him off. "Yes. I can't tell you. A reason. I won't tell you."

Percy looked confused for a second. His face lit up. "You know where she is!"

I wanted nothing more than to tease him right now, but I couldn't. I poked Hazel in the back. She jumped. Percy looked at her.

"Um, we have to go," she said. She pushed Piper ahead of her. "Sorry, Percy." she called over her shoulder.

We left him standing there, a sad look on his face. I looked back. I ran over to him, making sure not to let Piper and Hazel notice, and whispered in his ear, "Go to the campfire." He perked up immediately at the sound of my voice.

"Annabeth?" he asked quietly.

"Just go, Seaweed Brain."

He ran off in the direction of the amphitheatre, scaring Piper and Hazel in the process. I ran to catch up with them just as Hazel asked me a question.

"What do you reckon got into him?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I lied.

I smiled to myself. They had no idea.

After we arrived backstage(we had gone unseen with the exception of Percy and Jason; the latter had simply wanted to know where Piper was, we were backstage waiting for my performance to start. I peeked out from behind the curtain. I could clearly see Percy in the front row, looking out for me.

I felt a tap on shoulder. I turned to see Hazel looking at me.

"Time," she said. We got into position.

On the other side of the curtain, Will Solace introduced us..

"Today, we have a special performance for a special day," he started. I think I started hyperventilating. "Give it up for Piper McLean"-she went out-"Hazel Levesque"-she went out-"and… Annabeth Chase!" I stayed behind the curtain, as practiced. I heard clapping so loud, that my eardrums almost busted.

I would've killed to go out there and see everyone's surprised faces. I had no time for that as the music started.

I walked out on the third beat. The roar of applause got even louder, which I didn't believe was possible.

{Annabeth; All}

I don't wanna make a scene

I don't wanna let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright

Oh, well, whatever everybody needs to know

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy 

That someone could change me

Now-no matter what it is have to do-I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say 

You're a little bit off

Look em' in the eye, I'd say 

"I can never get enough"

Cause it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright

Oh, well, whatever everybody needs to know

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy 

That someone could change me

Now-no matter what it is have to do-I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy 

That someone could change me

Now-no matter what it is have to do-I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy 

That someone could change me

Now-no matter what it is have to do-I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately

That I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy 

That someone could change me

Now-no matter what it is have to do-I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't wanna make a scene

I don't wanna let you down

My ending pose was a hand resting on hip and one on the side of my head and i was looking of towards the side. I was breathing quite heavily.

It was quiet for a moment. Then came the roar of the crowd.

The sound was deafening. I could see Percy smirking that annoying smirking I used to hate. He was clapping the loudest. I was smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. I could faintly hear Piper trying to get my attention, but all that mattered now was that he was walking towards me.

The crowd slowly stopped cheering until there was nothing. He stopped a few inches in front of me.

"Happy birthday," I said quietly, because I was fully aware of all the people having to strain their ears to hear our conversation.

"Happy anniversary," he said, just as quiet. Then he kissed me.

I heard the wolf whistles and the random clapping and some shouts of "Boo!", but none of that mattered right now. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands tangled themselves in his hair.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there. When we pulled apart, the people had started to clap louder. I rested my forehead on his and smiled. He smiled back.

"That was interesting." he said.

"Yeah it was," I said. The smile dropped off my face. "You ever say a word about this and I will gut you."

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right. But that won't stop me from maiming you, though."

"Now I'm scared."

"You should be."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
